


The Boys make their way Home from the War

by Torchwood3



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Play, Bucky Barnes is found, Captain America Steve Rogers, Character Death, Chef Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Infinity War my way, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Mention of Shield, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stark Industries, Sub Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Wilderness Survival, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, taken in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: What would happen if Peggy, SSR, and the Howling Commandos found Bucky in a prison cell in one of the last Hydra bases in 1950. What would happen if Steve did not stay in the Valkyrie but escaped as it was filling with water and swam his way to shore. Only to find out that there is no town, no phone, or radio where he can call for evac. So, he hikes through the island, and as he goes on he learns to survive in the wilderness by himself. What happens if it takes about 10 years for him to make it home.Changing this Up.





	1. The Marriage and Bucky's last mission

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) The Beginning is like my one-shot Marriage but there will be changes, because unlike marriage this is not a one shot.  
> 2.) This will be from each of the Howling Commando’s, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, and Peggy Carter’s POV. I do not own any of this.  
> 3.) Will include scripts from Captain America the First Avenger and Avengers  
> 4.) I am back with stories and I am working on updates for all of my other stories as well as coming up with new ones. So just be patient and I will get an update for the others.  
> 5.) I have changed my mind about doing the Agent Carter TV show Scripts. I'm sorry but that is just to much. What I am going to do is a scene in 1946 where the Howling Commando's, their families, Peggy and Howard all get together and hang out. But otherwise I am going to do Steve making it to safety and then go to 1950. And from there show Bucky settling in.  
> Hope you enjoy, Torchwood3 and Kiara-Bella-Cullen

**Third POV**

They were all hanging out in Howard’s lab since for a day or two they were back on base and no one was in there since Howard ran them off. When Steve walked out for something and Bucky wasn’t paying attention to them, they got this idea and sent Peggy to ask Bucky. She walked over to him and said “Bucky...” When he didn’t answer she said his name again, “James…” When that still didn’t work she poked him and said “Dad,”

“uh, what is it, Peggy” finally looking up from what he was doing.

“The guys and I have something to ask you.”

“OK, what is it?” he asked setting some metal piece down.

“We were wondering if you would like to marry, Steve”

“Of course, I would, but it just isn’t possible especially since we can’t even kiss and hold hands in public”

“Well how about we marry you” Dum Dum asked.

“OK, let me ask, Steve. Oh, after this we are going discuss you all calling Steve and I mom and dad.” Bucky said before he got up and walked out.

**Bucky’s POV**

I ran outside and ran into Steve coming back in. “Steve,” I said before pulling him to the side and asked, “Steve if you could would you want to marry me?”

“Yes, of course”

“OK” I replied smiling and pulled him to the lab.

We made it to the lab and closed and locked the door.

“OK, should we block the door and who is going to conduct the wedding?” Jim asked.

“Yes, lets block the door” I answered.

“I’ll conduct the wedding” Howard said, while the others blocked the door.

“On one condition, you will conduct the wedding, Howard.”

“What’s the condition?”

“Take it serious, no games Howard”

“Of course, I will take it series. Maybe if it was anyone else yeah, but I will take it serious.”

“Wait what are you going to do about rings?” Howard asked.

“We are going to use our dog tags and my parents’ rings” Steve answered before handing them over.

We lined up in front of Howard, I got on the right with Monty, Dum Dum, Jim, Jacques, and Pinky on my side, and Steve facing me on the left. And behind him is Peggy, Happy Sam, Gabe and Junior. Peggy has the ring and Steve’s dog tags in hand while, and same with Monty. “OK Howard let’s start this,” I told him.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join this man and this man in Holy Matrimony.  Who gives this groom to this Groom in marriage?" Howard said.

“I do” Peggy spoke up, placing Steve’s hands in mine.

“OK, why don’t you two go ahead and speak your vows” Howard told us.

“Steven, I have known you since third grade, and we have been inseparable since. You were there for me the whole time, and it was the same with my sisters. So, I take you as my husband to love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and health from this day forward until death do us part.” I said looking into Steve’s baby blue eyes.

“James, I have known you since third grade, and we have been inseparable since. You were there on my so-called death beds multiple times, you helped through my asthma attacks, and was there for me at 16 when my mom died and moved me in with you because otherwise I had nowhere else to go. You pulled me out of alley way fights multiple times to keep me from getting killed. So, I take you as my husband to love and cherish. For better or worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and health from this day forward until death do us part.” Steve said.

“Can you hold out the rings and dog tags to me?” Howard asked.

Peggy and Monty held them out to Howard and he said “Bless, O Lord the Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Now Bucky please place the ring on Steve’s left hand and say This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed. As you place the ring on his hand,”

Monty gave me the ring and I retook Steve’s left hand and as I placed the ring on his finger I said, “This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed.” I then took my dog tags from Monty and placed them on Steve’s neck.

Steve then took my left hand and said, “This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed,” placing the ring on my finger. He then took his dog tags from Peggy and placed them on my neck.

We both looked at Howard as he said “For as much as James and Steven have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, declare that James and Steven, are husband and husband according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. Bucky, you may now kiss Steve”

As soon as I heard those word, I leaned in and took Steve’s lips in a kiss, sealing our marriage.

      After we pulled apart, I looked at them all and said “We need to talk. Unblock the door and sit down”

Once they had done that we set down, and “You all started calling Steve and I, mom and dad, as a joke. And I got a feeling its not a joke anymore. Is that true?”

“Yes”

“Do you all understand that if we take you all on as our kids, its not going to change one way or another. We will treat you like ours as well as any kids’ you guys have?” Steve asked.

“Yes,”

“OK then you all go get some rest and get something to eat. Relax because we have a mission” he said releasing them.

**Four Days Later, Mount Alps on the train**

      On a snow-covered mountain, the Howling Commandos prepare to zip line onto the train. Bucky asked, “Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?”

“Yeah, and I threw up?” Steve answered.

“This isn’t payback, is it?” Bucky asked.

“Now why would I do that, daddy?” Steve asked in a real mischievous voice.

“Because you’re a little shit, baby boy” Bucky replied eyeing the zip line.

“We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad.” Gabe interrupted them.

“Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil.” Monty said.

“We only got about a 10-second [window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146867). You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield.” Steve said.

“Mind the gap,” Monty said.

“Better get moving, bugs!” Dum Dum yelled out.

“Maintenant! (Now!)” Dernier yelled.

Steve, Bucky and Gabe zip lined onto the train.

While at the Hydra base down below, Zola was watching them on a monitor. When he yelled “Stop him. Fire again!” through the coms.

**Back on the train**

After Steve saved him, Bucky said “I had him on the ropes”

“I know you did” Steve replied. When another trooper appeared with a blaster gun Steve yelled “Get Down!”

Bucky gets blasted through the open door and Steve kicks the guy into the wall and knocked him out, while Steve through the door and hollered “Bucky grab my hand. Please, daddy hang on and take my hand!” Since the bar was breaking, Bucky decided to try and jump and take Steve’s hand. He swung back and jumped as the bar swung forward and snapped. Bucky’s hand scraped his hand and he fell, screaming as he went.

After stopping Steve from shooting, Zola. Even though they wanted to let him do it. Dum Dum grabbed a hold him as he dropped to the ground and let out a inhuman grief stricken scream.

**London, Allied HQ**

**(Col. Phillips and Zola)**

Col. Phillips brought a tray of food in for Zola, and set it in front of him, and said “Sit down”

“What is this?”

“Steak”

“What is in it?”

“Cow. Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get ahold of a prime cut like that out here?”

“I don’t eat meat”

“Why not?”

“It disagrees with me”

“How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy too? Every Hydra agent that we’ve tried to take alive has crunched a little pill before we can stop him. But not you. So, here’s my brilliant theory. You wanna live” Col. Phillips said as he turned the tray towards himself and started eating the steak.

“You’re trying to intimidate me, Colonel”

“I bought you dinner” as he passed him a piece of paper which Zola reads out loud.

“Given the variable information he has provided, and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland.’”

“I sent that message to Washington, this morning. Of course, it was encoded. You guys haven’t broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward”

“Schmidt will know this is a lie”

“He’s gonna kill you anyway, Doc. You’re a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone. And the last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers’ closest friend. So, I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection. There’s you or Schmidt. It’s just the hand you’ve been dealt.”

“Schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the Gods.”

“Mmm.”

“Only the world itself will satisfy him”

“You do realize that’s nuts, don’t you?”

“But the sanity of the plan is of no consequence.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he can do it”

“What’s his target?”

“His target… is everywhere”


	2. Steve's Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve puts the plane in the water but escapes the plane as it is sinking and filling up with water. Will he escape or Will he freeze in the plane?

**London, Pub**

When Peggy and the Howling Commandos find Steve, he is in a bar drinking, but just as sober as he probably walked in there.

“Mom, it’s time to go” Junior spoke up.

“OK, let’s get going”

**The Mission, after forming up a plan**

After walking right into the front door, Steve is captured by Hydra and taken to Schmidt.

“Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?” Schmidt asked.

“He told me you were insane.”

“Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?”

“Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

Schmidt beats on him and Steve just spits out blood and says “I can do this all day”

“Oh of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule” Schmidt said taking out his cube energy pistol and pointing it at Steve.

“So am I” Steve replied just as his boys busted through the windows of the Hydra lab.

Monty throws Steve his shield and says “Rogers! You might need this”

“Thanks” Steve replied. Steve starts making his way through the base after that.

**Inside the Valkyrie**

Inside the plane there were multiple fighter plans with their targets written on them: Boston, Chicago, New York. Steve disables the plans and their pilots and makes his way through the plane to Schmidt. 

“You don’t give up do you?” Schmidt asked Steve.

“Nope!” Steve answered as they started to fight.

“You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear your flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future Captain, and there are no flags!” Schmidt yelled.

“Not my future!” Steve yelled as he flung his Shield and knocked Schmidt into the cubic console.

“What have you done?” Schmidt asked. He then picked up cube and energy starts to pour from it, revealing a window into space. A stream of blue energy engulfs Schmidt and takes him into the sky. The cube falls to the ground and burns through the floor until it falls into the sea below.

Steve takes over the controls of the plane and on the screen, he reads “Zie! (Target) New York City”. Steve tries the radio which is picked up by the Hydra control tower occupied by Peggy, Phillips, and Morita.

_“Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?”_

Jim answers and says _“Captain Rogers, what is your…”_ Peggy pushes him out of the way and takes his place.

 _“Steve is that you? Are you alright?”_ Peggy asked.

_“Peggy! Schmidt’s dead.”_

_“What about the plane?”_

_“That’s a little bit tougher to explain.”_

_“Give me your coordinates, I’ll find a safe landing site.”_

_“There’s not a safe landing. But I can try to force it down.”_

_“I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.”_

_“There’s not enough time. This thing moving too fast and its heading for New York. I’m sorry but I gotta put her in the water!”_

_“Please don’t do this. We have time. We can work it out.”_

_“Right now, I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy this is my choice”_ Steve replied as he forces the plane towards the water. _“Peggy?”_ He says finding out that the radio cut out on him. He pulled two knives out of his pants and put them in the dash, so the plane would keep heading down. Once he made sure it was, he put the shield on his back, and made sure he had everything on him. Because as much as he wants to join Bucky; his daddy; he knows that if he didn’t at least try to survive this first then he would kill him again, as well as his mother. Once the plane was in the water and filling fast he swam out of the whole in the floor and kept swimming, even when he got tired, and the cold was setting in.


	3. Steve makes it to some shore and finds a place to stay until he can get back

Killiniq Island – Night (Canada) 1945

By the time Steve made it up to the shore it was the next day and he was exhausted. He walked up the shore away from the ocean and collapses on the land and goes to sleep using his shield as a pillow.

The next morning Steve worked on creating a fire and getting food, so he could go on. As well as warming up. After several hours he caught himself 8 fish and started the fire. He ate and warmed up and the next morning he got to walking. Only stopping to sleep, warm up and to eat.

 Kangiqsualujjuaq, Canada 6 months later 1946

Steve finally made it. He doesn’t know the day, month, or year. But he finally made it to a small town. He walked to a blue rectangle shape house and knocked. What Steve didn’t know the people that was about to open the door was Jacques Dernier’s grandparents that migrated from France and wound up in this small Canadian place.

An elderly guy answered the door and spoke in French “Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?” (Hello, may I help you?) The guy then took a real good look at Steve and then said “Mon fils, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Entrez et asseyez-vous et reposez-vous.” (Son, you look like you are going to pass out. Come in and sit down and rest.) The man stepped aside, and Steve walked into the house and set down on the couch. “Alors, quel est ton nom?” (So, son what is your name?) the woman asked. “Je m'appelle Steve Rogers, madame” (My name is Steve Rogers, ma’am) Steve finally answered.Before the man set down he asked “Voulez-vous de l'eau, Steve?” (Would you like some water, Steve?) “Oui monsieur. J'en aimerais beaucoup.” (Yes, sir. I would love some) Steve answered. The man got Steve some water and handed it to him before he set down in the recliner.“Nous nous appelons Abraham et Bérénice Bernard. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous dire comment vous devez être ici, mon fils ?” (Our names are Abraham and Berenice Bernard. Can you please tell us how you got to be here, son?) Abraham asked.“C'est une longue histoire, monsieur” (It’s a long story, sir.) Steve replied. “D'après les quelques lettres de notre petit-fils Jac, je suppose que vous êtes Captain America. Et nous avons beaucoup de temps, capitaine” (From the few letters we got from our grandson Jac, I imagine you are Captain America. And we have plenty of time, Captain.) Berenice told him. “OK, alors vous savez qui je suis par mon costume. Eh bien, le 2 septembre, c'était ma dernière mission. J'ai fini par devoir atterrir dans l'océan Arctique et, pour survivre, j'ai fini par nager jusqu'à la côte. Puis j'ai parcouru le reste du chemin. Est-ce que vous savez quelle est la date ?” (OK, then you know who I am by my costume. Well on September 2, was my last mission. I ended up having to land a plane in the arctic ocean and to try to survive I ended up swimming to shore. Then I hiked the rest of the way. Do you happen to know what the date is?) Steve answered and asked. “Eh bien mon fils, je suppose que les expériences que vous avez subies ont fait quelque chose pour vous, après tout, pour survivre à une chute et à une longue séance de nage et de randonnée. Nous sommes le 14 février 1946.” (Well son, I guess those experiments you went under did something for you after all to survive a fall and a long ass swim and hike. Today is February 14, 1946.) Abraham answered.“Steve, mon fils, as-tu un endroit où rester jusqu'à ce que tu puisses contacter quelqu'un pour rentrer chez toi?” (Steve, son, do you have a place to stay until you can contact someone to get home?) Berenice asked.“Non madame” (No, ma’am) Steve answered. “Alors tu peux rester ici, mon fils. Et je ne veux pas entendre aucun argument non plus. Vous pouvez passer une bonne nuit de repos. Et mon mari devrait avoir des vêtements que vous pouvez emprunter, et demain, vous pourrez essayer de trouver un emploi.” (Then you can stay here, son. And I don’t want to hear no arguments either. You can get a good night’s rest. And my husband should have some clothes you can borrow, and tomorrow you can try to find a job.) Berenice stated. With the look on her face Steve and Abraham wisely kept their mouth shut about Steve staying here. Abraham showed him one of their guest rooms, and he said “Ce sera votre chambre à partir de maintenant jusqu'à votre départ. Et mon fils, depuis que tu restes, tu peux nous appeler Abe et Bree.” (This will be your room, from now on until you leave. And son, since you are staying you can call us Abe and Bree.) as Steve set his things down in the room. Abe went and got him some clothes he could borrow until he got some of his own. Steve changed clothes and laid down on the bed, and before he knew it he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my french is wrong, but I did this on google translate.


	4. The Kid December 3, 1948

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is coming from work when he finds a three year old on his way home.

Steve's POV

  It has been two long years since he escaped the plane and two and a half since he lost Bucky. He is alive and has been working to make his way home to his team/kids. Steve was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the three year old kid before he tripped over him.

"Hey little guy. Are you OK?" I asked the kids.

He shook his head yes but I could see his hands and knees were scrapped up. 

"Where's your parents? Where do you live? I will take you home" all the boy did was shrug his shoulders and point to a cardboard box. I took a closer look at it and it broke my heart, especially with what the box said in bold letters. 

**Gabriel, age 3 years old. Birthday is August 4, 1946. Anyone can have him.**

I don't know how parents could do that. I know here they don't have an orphanage, but they do have a church and police station. 

"Hey buddy, would you like to come with me?" It broke my heart more when he shook his head yes. No kid should want to go with a stranger. Especially for food and warmth. But I picked him up, wrapped him up in my jacket and walked the rest of the way to the house. 

Month Later

Steve's POV

 It has been a month the police still haven't found his parents, but they put him in my custody. They said another two months and he will be mine. I gave him a middle name and my last name. On papers he is officially Gabriel Ian Rogers. But his last name will change if they ever find his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Bernard took to him and they spoil him rotten now. We call him Ian, because calling him Gabe is like me thinking of my teammate/son. But I can't wait until he is officially mine. And to see him play and run around is one of the best things. Especially when I get to watch his face when I come home from work. Has it gotten tight yes, especially since I am now trying to get two of us back to New York.


	5. Finding Bucky, January 20, 1950 and 4 years later also finding Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will add to the Notes at the end of the chapter.

Bucky's POV

Fucking finally that fucking chair is broken and the lights are out so they can't put me back in cyro. So here I am lower in the base in a jail cell that I can't break. The bars all they did was fucking bend that was it. It has been six months I have been in here. And month 3 they started freaking out because my memory had come back somewhat. Now I remember everything. My name is James Buchanan Barnes and my number is 325573856898. I am from Brooklyn, New York, and I am an Howling Commando. As soon as I had that thought I heard a commotion above me. So I started yelling, prying to god (if he is listening) that it is help above me. 

Peggy's POV

It was our last known Hydra base that we knew and of course it is in Russia where it is cold. And of course it was not only cold in this base and the lights were out. So I guess the lights got knocked out in this snow storm. As I went through the base with the guys. I was with Gabe, and we came across this stairwell so we went down it. Where we found a guy yelling, keys on the wall, and dead bodies. We got closer to the guy yelling and gasped.

"Dad!?" Gabe and I yelled. I ran over to the keys and grabbed them and gave them to Gabe. He fumbled through the keys until he got the door open. He put something against the door to keep it open and ran in.

"How?" Gabe asked.

"Don't know how I am alive. Just get me out of here and for the love of god tell me what is going on." Bucky/dad answered.

We finished with the base and all went the truck out front. As we were driving off Dernier blew up the base. We flew back to New York and I took dad home for the first time in years.

4 years later

_Thoughts_

Bucky's POV

 _It has been four years since I have been back and without of Steve. Well I am now teaching, not only that I have bought a house, where I placed mine and Steve's things that the museum took. My family makes sure I am not alone and honestly I'm not. I now have a year old daughter and son because I tried to move on with some one but after she had my children, she left and I never saw her again. My son and daughter's names are David Steven and Jasmine Rebecca Barnes. Steve always loved the names David and Jasmine, while I always loved the name Ian. I have just dropped my kids off with Jim who has the day off or something and now I am going to class. I love my students and they are like my own. I teach history at the local high school in my area, not the Catholic School Steve and I went to because funny enough they didn't want me back there. Said I was to much trouble then and I am probably still the same nothing but trouble. Only if they knew back then I wasn't the trouble, Steve was. I'm not the one that started a fight at the drop of a hat. I did skip school but that was only when Steve was sick and in the hospital.  I got my GED and went to college for a year that is where I met their mother._ I walked into the school and started getting ready for my class to come in. Once I was ready for them I set down and went back to my thoughts.

_I honestly can't wait for the day kids that are like Steve and I don't have to hide anymore. I still hate seeing kids or anyone killed in the street just because someone thinks that person is gay or looks gay. Its one reason why Steve was always either starting a fight or in a fight because he was always looked at weird and thought to be more then sick; to be queer. I have two students that are learning to hide their sexuality but one thing they need to do is get better at hiding because the ones that look for us know our little quirks._

When my class started coming in I snapped out of my thoughts and started greeting them by name.

June 13, 1954 - Dernier

_**The letter** _

_**Dear Mr. Dernier** _

_**I am sorry to say that your grandparents have passed away. We would like for you to make claim the bodies.** _

_**Sheriff Williams** _

****My girlfriend came to stand next to me at the door and where I was standing and asked "Y allez-yous?" (Are you going?)

"Je dois. C’est tout ce que j’avais depuis la mort de mes parents pendant la Révolution française." I answered, going up to my room ignoring her as I went. (I have to. They are all I had, since my parents died in the French Revolution.)

I packed a bag and called my brother Howard. When he finally picked up I heard "Hello, Frenchie what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Howard is there any way you or one of your man can fly me to Canada?"

"Sure, I'm free. But it will take a day to get there. Why?"

"My grandparents past away and I was asked to come up there to claim their bodies."

"OK, I will be there in 30 minutes," he replied hanging up on me. I went down stairs and noticed that my girlfriend was gone and honestly couldn't find myself to care if this is the way she acts because I have to leave to go somewhere.

An hour and a half later we made it to the airport and we took off as soon as it was clear. Honestly I'm glad I have one of my brothers with me. Buck, could not leave his kids and his students and well the others are busy as well with life and their jobs. I figured Howard may be busy but he could at least lend me a plane and someone to fly it. 

**A Day Later**

We landed in the town close to the station and walked the rest of the way. Once we arrived we went in and I went up to the desk and asked "Puis-je parler au shérif Williams?" (May I speak to Sheriff Williams?")

"The Sheriff is through there, I will let him know that you are here Matthew"

"Sir, Matthew Dernier is here" we heard him tell him.

"Tell him to come in"

The guy let us back and I walked into the office. "Thank you for coming Matthew. I know this is hard and you haven't been here since your grandparents moved here. They died in their sleep of natural causes. Now they have two people that are living with them. A man that stumbled into town in 1947 and a little boy that the guy found. The little boy is now 8 years old and they were crazy about him. Now it is up to you if they get to stay in the house or not. Please sign these papers and you will be able to either have them shipped over seas or buried here."

"I am going to have them buried here." I replied as I signed the paper.

"I knew you spoke english."

"Yes, sir. I learned english when I was in the Army"

"Oh, well OK since you are having them buried here, we can have them buried tomorrow. You just have to pay the bill for that."

"OK, I will do that up front, before I leave."

I walked out of the office and I payed the bill. It cut into my savings but I can always replace them. After that was done, Howard and I walked out and went to the house all the while I was thinking of what to do with the house and the two guests.

When we arrived at the house and walked in, I looked up not only to see a gun pointed me, but my Captain. Mom.

"Frenchie? Howard?"

"Mom!" we shouted as he lowered the gun and said "I didn't know you were their grandson, Matthew?"

"They told you stories, didn't they?"

"Of course. Now is there any way I can hitch a ride and get the papers for my son Ian?"

"Yes, I will get you declared undead and your son as an American citizen as soon as we get back to New York" Howard answered.

"Ian, please come out. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"OK, dad." He yelled and ran out.

"Son, no running in the house." he replied once he show up next to him.

"Sorry, dad. who are they?" Ian asked

"Son, they are Howard Stark and Jacques Dernier, these are two of my men from my team."

"So, my brothers?"

"Yes, you can say that in a way. But in public they get addressed with Uncle Howard, and Uncle Jacques."

"So he knows?" Frenchie asked.

"Yes, and so did your grandparents and they did not care"

"Oh. Steve, mom we have something to tell you when Ian goes to bed."

"OK, he well he will be going to bed in about three hours. Now let me go put dinner on to cook, and yes Howard you are eating." He replied before walking towards the kitchen. We settled in the living room while Ian went back to his room to play and mom cooked dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Proctor Family  
> Rebecca Marie Proctor nee Barnes – Bucky’s Sister (33 years old)  
> April 8, 1921  
> William Alexander Proctor – Bucky’s Brother in law (35 years old)  
> June 14, 1919  
> Winifred Sarah Proctor – Bucky’s Niece (9 years old)  
> December 3, 1945  
> James Alexander Proctor – Bucky’s Nephew (9 years old)  
> December 3, 1945
> 
> The Thompson Family  
> Sofia Grace Thompson nee Barnes – Bucky’s Sister (27 years old)  
> September 22, 1927  
> Jack Williams Thompson – Bucky’s brother in law (37 years old)  
> June 17, 1917  
> James Oliver Thompson (Barnes) – Bucky’s Nephew (11 years old)  
> March 10, 1943  
> Samantha Winifred Thompson – Bucky’s Niece (6 months old)  
> April 21, 1954
> 
> This is where DDLG comes in  
> (The Howling Commando’s call Steve and Bucky mom and dad. They aren’t really littles except Steve, but they consider Steve and Bucky their parents as Steve and Bucky consider them their kids. And their husbands and wives are ok with it)
> 
> The Dernier Family  
> Jacques Andres Dernier – (43 years old)  
> January 2, 1911  
> Emilia Abriel Dernier nee Thomas – (32 years old)  
> June 21, 1922  
> Abraham Andres Dernier – (16 years old)  
> September 4, 1938  
> James Grant Dernier – (8 years old)  
> March 8, 1946  
> Margret Anna Dernier – (3 years old)  
> April 9, 1951
> 
> The Dugan Family  
> Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan – (42 years old)  
> April 11, 1912  
> Sarah Camelia Dugan nee Suter – (34 years old)  
> December 4, 1920  
> Amelia Sarah Dugan – (17 years old)  
> May 2, 1937  
> Thomas Shan Dugan – (17 years old)  
> May 2, 1937  
> Steven Shan Dugan – (6 years old)  
> February 24, 1948 
> 
> The Sousa Family  
> Margret Elizabeth Sousa nee Carter – (33 years old)  
> April 9, 1921  
> Daniel Thomas Sousa – (38 years old)  
> August 4, 1916  
> Aaron Steven Sousa – (a year old)  
> June 20, 1953


End file.
